17/85
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 85-وَيَسْأَلُونَكَ عَنِ الرُّوحِ قُلِ الرُّوحُ مِنْ أَمْرِ رَبِّي وَمَا أُوتِيتُم مِّن الْعِلْمِ إِلاَّ قَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 85-Ve yes’elûneke anir rûh(rûhı), kulir rûhu min emri rabbî ve mâ ûtîtum minel ilmi illâ kalîlâ(kalîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve yes'elûne-ke : ve sana sorarlar * 2. anir rûhı (an er rûhi) : ruhtan * 3. kulir rûhu (kul er rûhu) : de ki ruh * 4. min emri rabbî : Rabbimin emrinden * 5. ve mâ ûtîtum : ve size verilmedi * 6. min el ilmi : ilimden (onun ilminden) * 7. illâ : ancak, den başka, sadece * 8. kalîlen : az, pek az Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 85-Ve sana rûhu soruyorlar; de ki: Ruh, Rabbimin işindendir ve zâten size pek az bir bilgiden başka bir şey de verilmemiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 85-Sana ruh'tan sorarlar; de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." Ahmet Varol Meali * 85-Sana ruhtan soruyorlar. De ki: "Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ilimden ancak az bir şey verilmiştir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 85-Sana ruhun ne olduğunu soruyorlar, de ki: 'Ruh, Rabbimin emrinden ibarettir. Bu hususta size pek az bilgi verilmiştir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 85-Sana ruh hakkında soru soruyorlar. De ki: “Ruh, Rabbimin bileceği bir şeydir. Size pek az ilim verilmiştir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 85-Sana ruh hakkında soru sorarlar. De ki: Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ancak az bir bilgi verilmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 85-Sana ruhtan (vahiyden) sorarlar. De ki: 'Vahiy Rabbimden gelir. Size verilen bilgi ise pek azdır.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 85-Bir de sana ruhtan soruyorlar. De ki: «Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ise pek az bilgi verilmiştir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 85-Bir de sana ruhtan soruyorlar, de ki: ruh rabbımın emrindendir ve size ılimden ancak az bir şey verilmiştir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 85-Sana ruhtan sual ederler. De ki: «Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ise ilimden ancak az birşey verilmiştir.» Muhammed Esed * 85-Bir de, sana ilahi esinlenme(nin mahiyeti) hakkında soru soruyorlar. De ki: "Bu esinlenme Rabbimin buyruğuyla (cereyan etmekte)dir; ve (ey insanlar, siz bunun mahiyetini anlıyamazsınız, çünkü) bu konuda size pek az bilgi verilmiştir". Suat Yıldırım * 85-Bir de sana "rûh" hakkında soru sorarlar. De ki: "Rûh Rabbimin emrindedir, O’nun bileceği işlerdendir. Size sadece az bir ilim verilmiştir." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 85-Sana ruhtan sorarlar. De ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ilimden pek az bir şey verilmiştir." Şaban Piriş Meali * 85-Sana ruhtan soruyorlar. De ki: -Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Onun hakkında size çok az bilgi verilmiştir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 85-Sana ruhtan soruyorlar. De ki: Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Bu konuda size pek az bilgi verilmiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 85-Ve sana ruhtan sorarlar. De ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Ve size, ilimden sadece az bir şey verilmiştir." Yusuf Ali (English) * 85- They ask thee concerning the Spirit (of inspiration).(2285) Say: "The Spirit (cometh) by command of my Lord: of knowledge it is only a little that is communicated to you, (O men!)" M. Pickthall (English) * 85- They will ask thee concerning the Spirit. Say: The Spirit is by command of my Lord, and of knowledge ye have been vouchsafed but little. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 85-86- Sana ruhtan da sorarlar veya soruyorlar Siyerde İbnü Abbas'tan nakledildiğine göre Kureyş Nadr b. Hâris ile Ukbe b. Ebî Muayt'ı Medine'deki yahudi hahamlarına gönderip: "Onlar, kitap ehlindendirler, siz de bulunmayan bilgiler onlarda bulunur. Muhammed'i sorun bakalım" demişler. Bunun üzerine ikisi birlikte Mekke'den çıkıp Medine'ye varmışlar ve sormuşlar. Yahudiler: "Ona mağara halkından, Zulkarneyn'den ve ruhtan sorunuz. Eğer hepsine cevap verir veya susarsa peygamber değildir. Ve eğer bir kısmına cevap verip bir kısmından susarsa peygamberdir" demişler. Çünkü ruh, Tevrat'ta kapalı olarak ifade edilmiş. Onlar, gelmişler sormuşlar. Bunun üzerine iki kıssa, yani Ashab-ı Kehf ve Zülkarneyn kıssaları açıklanıp ruh kapalı bırakılmış olmakla sorduklarına pişman olmuşlardır. (Ashab-ı Kehf ve Zülkarneyn Kıssaları için Kehf Sûresi, 18/9-22, 83-101Ayetlerinin tefsirine bkz.) Ahmed, Nesaî, Tirmizî, Hakim ve İbnü Hıbban ve daha birtakım muhaddisin İbnü Abbas'tan yaptıkları rivayette ise; Kureyş, yahudilere demişler ki: "Bize bir şey veriniz şu adama soralım." Onlar da "Ruhtan sorunuz" demişler. Onlar sormuşlar, onun üzerine bu âyet inmiştir. "Sana ruhtan sorarlar..." Bunlara göre bu âyet de Mekke'de inmiştir. Fakat Buharî'de ve Müslim'de ve diğer kitaplarda rivayet edildiğine göre Abdullah b. Mes'ud (r.a.) demiştir ki: "Ben Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) ile Medine'de bir tarlada yürüyordum ve o, bir değneğe dayanıyordu. O sırada bir bölük yahudi rastladılar, birbirlerine: "Şuna ruhtan sorunuz" dediler. Bunun üzerine bir kısmı kalktı, ruhtan sordu. Sorunca Resulullah, ona karşı bir şey söylemeyip sessizliğe daldı. Ben derhal bildim ki, kendisine vahiy geliyordu. Olduğum yerde dikildim. Vahiy inince buyurdu ki: "Sana ruhtan sorarlar. De ki: Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ilimden sadece az bir şey verilmiştir." Buna göre ise bu âyet Medine'de inmiştir. Bu bakımdan bazıları bu âyetin biri Mekke'de biri Medine'de olmak üzere iki defa indiğini söylemişlerdir. Yukarılarda da geçtiği üzere ruh denildiği zaman başlıca üç görüş açısı göz önünde bulundurulmuştur: Kendisi ile hareket yapılan şey, yani hareketin başlangıcı; kendisi ile hayat olan şey, yani hayatın başlangıcı; kendisi ile anlaşılan şey, yani anlayışın başlangıcı. Hareketin başlangıç noktası olması düşüncesiyle ruh, maddenin tam karşılığı olarak kuvvet demek olur. Madde veya kuvvet, madde veya ruh denildiği zaman bu düşünce kastedilir. Bu mânâ, ruhun en genel mânâsıdır. Mesela elektrik bu mânâya göre bir ruh ve her hareket edici güç bir ruh demektir. Hayatın başlangıcı düşüncesi ile ruh ise, bundan daha özel bir şeydir. Fakat bunda da iki ayrı düşünce vardır. Birisi genel mânâsı ile hayattır ki, bitkilerin hayatını da kapsar. Bu mânâya göredir ki, genel olarak bitkilere bile ruh (canlı) denildiği olmuştur. Birisi de meşhur mânâsı ile hayat, yani hayvanlara ait hayattır ki insana ait hayat ile son bulur. Bu mânâya göre ruh, bitkilere ait ruhtan daha özel olup onu da kapsamaktadır. Sonra idrak (anlayış)ın başlangıcı, yani duyumla beraber olan sade vicdandan, bilgi, anlama, ilim, irade, konuşma ve diğer şeyler gibi en yüksek derecelere kadar şuurla ilgili bütün olayların ve dolayısıyla bir manevî hayatın vasıtası olması itibariyle ruh gelir ki, ruhun en seçkin özelliğini ifade eden bu mânânın en açık görüntüsü insanın nefsinde tecelli ettiğinden buna insan ruhu denilmiştir. İnsanın nefsini hayvanî ruhtan ayıran ve insana ait bilgiyi hakka ulaştırarak kendini ve başkalarını bildiren bu ruh hakkındadır ki "Ruhumdan ona üflediğim zaman..." (Hıcr, 15/29) buyurulmuştur. Biz bunu (ruhu) kendisi ile duyar, vicdan, irade, akıl erdirme, içten konuşma gibi etkileri ile tanırız. Her insanda bu ruhun bir parıltısı bulunduğunda şüphe yoksa da insan nefsinin, bu ruhun aynı olup olmadığında ihtilaf edilmiştir. Fakat ruh gerçeği, insan gerçeğinin ötesinde olmasaydı, insan, eşyanın bizzat kendisinden hiçbir gerçeği anlayamaz veya bütün gerçeğin, insandan meydana gelmiş olması gerekirdi. Halbuki insanın bilmediği pek çok şey vardır. Ne kadar az olursa olsun bildiği de yok değildir. Bundan dolayı, idrakin başlangıcı olan ruh, insanın fizikî hayatında vücuduna üfürülen hava, ışık, sıcaklık gibi manevî hayatında nefsine üfürülen bir başlangıçtır ki, insan nefsinin yaratılışı hidayet ve doğru yolu kaybetmemedeki payı olan üfürme derecesi ile uyumludur. De ki: Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Burada emr, "ümur"un müfredi (tekili), yani iş; yahut "evâmir"in tekili, yani kumanda mânâsına gelir. Tefsircilerin bir çoğu min" in beyaniye veya bazısı, bir kısmı mânâsına tebîziye, emrin (işin) Rabbe izafeti'nin (rabb ile tamlama halinde bulunması) de bilginin tahsis edilmesi mânâsına olması üzere şöyle tefsir etmişlerdir: "Ruh, ancak Rabbinin bileceği iştendir, ruhun hakikatı öyle şeylerdendir ki, onunla ilgili bilgiyi Allah Teâlâ kendine tahsis etmiştir" Bu şekilde cevap, "İlim, ancak Allah katındadır" (Mülk, 67/26) denilmiş gibi olur. Eğer ruh hakkındaki soru "niçin herkese aynı derecede ruh verilmiyor da yaratılış değişiyor diye herkesin ruhî durumlarındaki ayrılığın hikmetinden sorulursa bu tefsire diyecek yoktur. Çünkü bu husus, yaptığından sorumlu olmayan yüce Allah'ın yalnız varlıklar üzerindeki iradesine ait olduğundan ancak onun bileceği bir iştir. Âyetin hemen ardında "eğer biz dileseydik" buyurulması da bununla ilgilidir. Fakat ruhun gerçek mahiyeti veya hükümleri açısından soru düşünüldüğü zaman, bu cevapta hiçbir şey bildirilmemiş denemez. Bilakis bunda ruhun özü ve hükmüyle ilgili bütün fizik ötesi tartışmaları kesip atan bir tanımlama verilmiştir. Şöyle ki: "Bir şeyin olmasını dilediği zaman, O'nun emri sadece "ol" demektir. O da hemen oluverir." (Yasin, 36/82) âyeti gereğince Rabbin emri, bir şeyi irade edince Allah'ın işi başka hiçbir şart ve sebebe muhtaç olmaksızın yalnız "ol" demekle hemen oluvermekten ibaret bir emirdir: Fiilî bir yaratılıştır, bir gereklilik ve etkidir ki "Bizim emrimiz bir defadır. Ve göz kırpması gibidir." (Kamer, 54/50) âyetinin mânâsına göre basit bir göz kırpmasının ifade ettiği ani bir irade veya his işi gibi bir defadır. Şu halde ruhun, Allah'ın emrinden olması, yüce Allah'ın yalnız "ol" emrinden yaratılan ve başka bir unsur ve çıkış yeri bulunmayan ilâhî bir harika olması demek olur. Birtakım müfessirler de bu mânâyı tercih etmişlerdir. Bu mânâda "emir" kelimesinin fâiline mûzaf olduğu bellidir. "Min" başlangıç mânâsına olduğu takdirde ruh, emrin eseri olan basit ve yaratılmış özel bir cevher olarak düşünülebilir. "Min", maddeyi açıklama mânâsına geldiği takdirde ise ruh, Rabbin emri cinsinden yalnız bir iş, özel bir etki demek olur. Burada şöyle meşhur bir soru vardır: "Allah her şeyin yaratıcısı ve herşey Allah Teâlâ'nın yaratma emri ile meydana getirilmiş ve yaratılmış olduğuna göre bu mânâ, "ruh, eşyadan bir şey veya işlerden bir iştir" demeye eşit olmaz mı? Ve o durumda bununla ruhun özelliğini anlatan bir tanımlama verilmiş olduğu nasıl söylenebilir? Yukardaki açıklamalarda bu soruyu geçersiz kılan kayıtlar ve işaretler vardır .Bunu daha fazla bir açıklıkla anlamak için de "İyi biliniz ki, yaratmak ve emretmek O'na mahsustur." (A'râf, 7/54) yüce âyetini göz önünde tutmak gerekir. Görülüyor ki orada emir, yaratmaya karşılık olarak zikredilmiştir. Burada ise iki yorum vardır: Birincisi: Yaratma, takdir, yani miktar ve nicelik vermek mânâsı itibariyle madde ve cisimleri yaratma ve icad etmektir. Kayıtsız yaratmada kullanılması ise genelleştirme iledir. O halde buna karşılık emir, maddeye karşılık ve hacimsiz olarak düşünülen genel kuvvetler gibi, soyut olan işleri gerektiren fiil ve etkidir. Nitekim Âdem hakkında "Allah Âdem'i topraktan yarattı. Sonra ona "ol" dedi ve o da oluverdi." (Al-i İmrân, 3/59) buyurulması bu farkı gösterir. İkincisi: Emirde kumanda mânâsının esas olmasıdır. Bu yönüyle emir, yaratılan bütün yaratıklar üzerinde yapılan ve yapılacak olan tasarruf ve egemenlik işleri ile, bu işleri meydana getiren gereklilik ve etki fiiline uygun olur ki, Rab olma sıfatının tecellisi bununladır. "Daha sonra kudretiyle Arşı kuşatan Allah'tır. Bütün işleri nizama koyan O'dur." (Yunus, 10/3) ifadesi, bunu gösteriyor. Şu halde yaratma, emrin tatbik yerini meydana getiren iş, emir de mahlukatın zorlama veya iradeye bağlı terbiye işlerini ifade eden fiildir. Ve ruhun tarifindeki emir, yaratılışın karşılığı olan Allah'a ait bu itibarı ifade için, özellikle Rab ismine muzâf (tamlanan) kılınmıştır. Bununla beraber bu tamlama, ruhun bütün kuvvetleri kapsayan genel mânâsını ortaya koyarsa da özel mânâsı ile ruhun ancak cinsini bildirir. Bu cins içinden özel mânâsı ile ruhu tanıtacak olan husus ise Rab kelimesinin birinci şahsa olan "Rabbî = benim Rabbim" izafetidir. Şu halde ruhun cinsi, Rabbin kendisine özel olarak izafeti de bir bölümü hükmünde olarak ruhun bir gerçeği ile ilgili olarak bir sınırını ifade eden tanımlamasını vermiş olur. Mânâsı şu olur: "Ruh, benim malikim olup beni terbiye eden Rabbimin bütün mahlukatı üzerindeki ilâhlık emrinden bir emirdir ki, bana kendimi ve Rabbimi tanıtır". Demek ki bir ruh tasarlanmasında aslolan şu üç duygudur: ben, emir, Rab. Ruh, işte eneye Rabbin özel bir etkisi ile tamlamasını ifade eden emirdir. Bu özel tamlama, bu emir olmayınca kimse kendini duymaz, herkes bu tamlama nisbetinin özelliğine göre kendisini duyar, kendini duymayanda ruh olmaz. Kendini tanımayan, o izafet nisbetinden hissesine göre ruhu duyar; ruhu duyan, Rabbini duyar. Bundan dolayıdır ki, ruhu Rab zannedenler, Rabba ruh diyenler, üçlü ilâh inancına sapanlar olmuştur. Onun için cevabında bu yanlışlar da düzeltilerek anlatılmıştır ki ne ben, ne de ruh, rab değildir, Ruh, enenin Rabbinin emrindendir. Burada dikkate değer önemli bir nokta daha vardır. hitabında Rabbin muzafın ileyhi (tamlayanı) olan birinci şahıs zamiri yâ, her şeyden önce Resulullah'ın sidir. Ona olan izafet-i Rabbaniye (Rab kelimesinin tamlaması), Muhammed realitesinde meydana çıkan tecelliler ise "Gerçekten Rabbinin sana lütfu çok büyüktür" diye açıkça ifade edileceği üzere çok büyük olduğundan bu görüş açısından tamlamanın ifade ettiği tanımlama kendisine Rûhü'l-Kudüs ve Rûhü'l-Emîn denilen Cebrail'i bile kapsamına alan yüksek bir topluluğu içine alır. Bu itibarla tarifinden tasarlaya bileceğimiz mânâ şu olur: "Ruh, beni terbiye eden, bu cümleden bana vahiy ve peygamberlik veren, beni İsrâ ile Mirac'a yükselten, beni bir şefaat makamına gönderen ve bana Kur'ân'ı indirmekte bulunan Rabbimin emrinden bir emirdir ki, ben kendimi ve Rabbim olan yüce Allah'ı onunla bilirim." Ve size ilimden ancak biraz verildi. Hiç verilmedi değil, fakat az verildi. Bildiğiniz de az, bilişiniz de azdır. Çünkü ilminiz, sonradan olmuştur, bağıntılıdır. Sofestâîlerin dediği gibi hiçbir şey bilmez değilsiniz, bazılarının iddia ettikleri gibi bütün gerçekleri bilir de değilsiniz. Hak'tan bazı şeyler bilirsiniz, amma gerçeğin bütün derinliğine değil, bazı yönler ile, ruhunuzun mertebesine göre, Rabbinizi tanıyacak, vazifelerinizi anlayacak kadar orantılı bir şekilde bilirsiniz. Şu halde ruh hakkında bilebileceğiniz de bu kadardır. Bazı müfessirler bu hitabın soruyu soranlara ait olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Çünkü " = de" emrinin söylenilenin içinde bulunarak cevabın tamamlayıcısından olması akla daha yakındır. Fakat rivayet olunuyor ki: Yahudiler, bu cevabı işitince: "Bu hitap bize mi muhtaç?" demişler. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) de: "Bilakis biz ve siz" buyurmuş. Bunun üzerine demişler ki: "Durumun amma da tuhaftır, bazen "Kime hikmet verilirse ona, çok hayır verilmiş olur" (Bakara, 2/269) dersin, bazen de böyle söylersin. Bize Tevrat verildiğini ve onda her şeyin açıklaması bulunduğunu Kur'ân'dan okuduğun halde, bize verilen ilme nasıl az dersin?" Resulullah (s.a.v) da: "O, Allah'ın ilmine göre azdır. Allah, size o kadarını vermiştir ki amel ederseniz faydalanırsınız" buyurmuş ve bu sebeple "Yeryüzündeki ağaçlar kalem, deniz de mürekkep olsa ve yedi deniz de katılsa da yazılsa, Allah'ın kelimeleri bitmezdi..." (Lokmân, 31/27) âyeti inmiştir. Şu halde bu hitap, emrinin içinde olmayıp, yeniden başlayarak ona eklenmiş bir cümle olmak üzere bütün insanlara genel bir hitap demektir. Bütün insanlık ilmi, Allah'ın ilmine göre azdır. O'nun tarafından verilmiş, itibarî, bitmeye mahkum ve sınırlıdır. Allah'ın ilmi ise zatına ait olup herşeyi kuşatmış ve bilgileri sonsuzdur. İlmin tamamı yüce Allah'ın zatî hakikatini bilmeye bağlıdır ki, onu ancak kendi bilir. Burada şunları da kaydetmemiz yararlı olacaktır: 1- Demek ki "Allah, Âdem'e bütün isimleri öğretti". (Bakara, 2/31) âyeti gereğince Âdem'e bütün isimlerin öğretilmesi, ismi olan her şeyin gerçeğinin öğretilmesi demek değildir. İsimleri öğretmek Allah'ın ilmine göre az bir ilimdir. Bu nokta felsefede "ismiyye" ekolüne bir temel olabilir. 2- "Herşeyi açıklamak için..." (En'âm, 6/154), "Herşeyi etraflıca beyan etmek için..." (Nahl, 16/89) gibi âyetler, bütün eşyanın hakikatı mânâsına olmayıp insanların din ve ahkâm (şerî hükümler) açısından muhtaç oldukları her şey mânâsına izafî (göreli) bir kapsama sahiptir demektir. Ve nitekim öteden beri öyle tefsir edilmiştir. 3- İnsan bilgisinin azlığı, yalnız ruhu bilme açısından zannedilmemelidir. Çünkü diğer şeylerle ilgili bilgilerimizin bile dayanağı ruh olduğundan onlarla ilgili bilgimiz, ruhumuza ait olandan çok değildir. 4- Bu hitapta insanlara ilimden pay veren bir şeref ve aynı zamanda insanlığın ilmî gururunu kıran bir darbe ile, Hakk'ın huzurunda "Biz seni, sana layık olan bir şekilde tanıyamadık" itirafı ile alçak gönüllü olmaya davet eden bir uyarı vardır. Demek Allah katında ilmin sonsuzluğu, insanlar için her hususta ilmin elde edilmesinin mümkün olduğunu ortadan kaldıran bir ümitsizlik delili değil, ilimde ilerleme imkanının sonsuzluğunu sağlayan bir bilgi başlangıcıdır. Bundan dolayı insan sonsuzluğa giden bir aşk ve inanç ile Allah için ilme çalışması ve fakat ilimde hangi ilerleme mertebesine ulaşırsa ulaşsın insan ilminin az yine az; Allah'ın ilmine göre, denizlere oranla bir damladan bile az olduğunu bilerek hiçbir zaman gururlanmaması gerekir. Şunu da unutmamak gerekir ki, insanın ilmi Allah tarafından verilmiş olduğu gibi, yok olabilir de. Bir insana en büyük ruhun, en yüksek ilmî mertebenin verildiği de farzedilse, onu emriyle dilerse bir anda alıverir. İşte gururdan sakınmak için bu gerçeğin bilinmesi çok önemli olduğundan bakınız, yüce Allah, Peygamberine olan üstünlüğünün büyüklüğünü âyette ifade etmekle ona verdiği ilmin azlıktan istisna edilmiş olduğunu açıklama sırasında, her şeyden önce bu gerçeği öne alıp, açıkça ifade ederek, hem de yemin ve pekiştirme ile, yücelik ve ululuk ifade eden çoğul kipi ile ve diğerlerine son derece etkili ve anlamlı bir ibret olması için özellikle Hz.Peygambere hitapta açıkça anlatarak buyurmuştur ki: "And olsun ki, dilersek o sana vahyettiğimizi elbette ortadan kaldırırız." Yani Rûhü'l- Kudüs ile indirdiğimiz, bütün fitnelere karşı tesbit ettiğimiz, müminlere şifa ve ilmimizin ruhu olan o yüce Kur'ân'ı bile hafızalarınızdan siler alıveririz. Sonra kendin için bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazsın. Yani aldığımızı bizden bizzat kendin geri alamayacağın gibi vasıta ile geri alabilmek için, ne ruhtan ve ne başka şeylerden dayanacak bir vekil, tutunacak bir kuvvet bulmana da imkan yoktur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *85. BİR DE, sana ilahî esinlenme (101) mahiyeti hakkında soru soruyorlar. De ki: "Bu esinlenme Rabbimin buyruğuyla etmektedir; ve insanlar, siz bunun mahiyetini anlıyamazsınız, çünkü bu konuda size pek az bilgi verilmiştir". 101 - Rûh teriminin bu yolda yorumu hk. bkz. 16. sure, 2. not. Bazı müfessirler burada ruh sözcüğünden kastın "vahiy" olgusu, özellikle de Kur'an'ın vahyi olduğu görüşündedirler; bazıları ise, sözcüğü "ruh," yani "insan ruhu" olarak anlamışlardır. Ne var ki, bu son yorum, önceki ve sonraki ayetlerin açıkça Kur'an'a işaret ettikleri gözönünde tutulursa, bölümün anlam örgüsü içinde pek inandırıcı gözükmemektedir; bunun içindir ki, bizce "rûh"dan kasıt, vahiy olgusudur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *85. Sana ruhtan sual ederler. De ki: Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ise ilimden ancak az bir şey verilmiştir. 85. Bu mübarek âyetler, ruh hakkındaki soruya Resûl-i Ekrem'in ne şekilde cevap vermekle mükellef olduğunu ve Allah'ın ilmine göre insanlığa ait ilmin pek az olduğunu bildiriyor. Ve pek çok ilâhî lütfa kavuşan Yüce Peygamber'in ulaştığı vahyin Rabbanî bir rahmetten ibaret olduğunu ve böyle vahyedilen şeyleri Cenab-ı Hak giderecek olsa bunları iadeye kimsenin kadir olamayacağını ihtar buyuruyor. Şöyle ki: Ey Yüce Resul! Bir takım kimseler sırf bir imtihan, bir inatlaşma maksadiyle (sana ruhtan sual ederler) hayatın başlangıcı olan, bedenleri idare eden ruhun hakikati, hususî mahiyetinden ibarettir diye senden bilgi almak isterler. Onlara cevaben (de ki Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir) Cenab-ı Hak'kın emriyle, fiiliyle, yaratmasiyle meydana gelmiştir. Aslında o da sonradandır, yaratılmıştır, ezelî değildir. Fakat onun mahiyetini insanlar tamamen bilemezler. Ruh, bir takım gizli sırlar kabilindendir ki, onun mahiyetini tamamen bilmeği Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri mukaddes zatına tahsis buyurmuştur. Ruhun mahiyetini insan aklı tamamen bilip tayin edemez. (Size ise) ey insan nev'i, veya ey bu suali soranlar!. (İlimden ancak az bir şey verilmiştir.) Öyle her şeyin mahiyetini, geçmişini, geleceğini tamamen idrâk edemezsiniz. Evet.. Resûl-i Ekrem Hazretleri birçok İlim ve hakikati bir çok şeylerin mahiyetlerini, varlık hikmetlerini ilâhî bir lütuf olarak biliyordu. Fakat sonsuz olan ilâhî ilme göre Resûl-i Ekrem'in de diğer bütün insanların da bilgileri, pek az bir miktarda bulunmaktadır. § Bu ilâhî beyandan şunu da çıkarabiliriz ki: İnsanlar, ne kadar bilgi sahibi olsalar da yine birçok bilmedikleri şeyler de vardır. Ruhun mahiyeti de bu cümledendir. Maamafih ruhun varlığı, gösterdiği eserlerden dolayı açık bir şekilde belli demektir. Onun varlığına, faaliyetine, bir kısım özelliklere sahip olduğuna kesin şekilde hükmederiz. Çünkü onun eserleri, varlığına birer mükemmel şahittir, İşte bütün kâinatı var eden, yüce kudretine nihayet bulunmayan Allah Teâlâ'nın mahiyetini de elbette ki, biz bilip tayin edemeyiz, İlâhî varlığının nasıl olduğunu düşünmekten menedilmiş bulunmaktayız. Bununla beraber bütün kâinat, onun varlığına en açık birer delildir, bütün mahlûkat, O'nun yaratıcılığına lisanı hal ile birer şahittir. Artık o Yüce Yaratıcıyı, gözlerimizle görüp ilâhî varlığını tefekkür edemediğimizden dolayı nasıl inkâr edebiliriz. Bütün varlıklar, ve kısacası bizim ruhlarımız da 0 Yüce Mabudun varlığına, birliğine, büyüklük ve kudretine ait birer parlak, kesin delilden ibaret bulunmaktadır. § Rivayete göre Yahudi topluluğu, Kureyş kabilesine demişler ki: O'na -Hazreti Muhammed'e- ashabı kehf ile zülkarneyinden ve ruhtan sorunuz. Eğer hepsine cevap verir veya hepsine de sükût ederse artık o bir peygamber değildir. Fakat bazılarına cevap verir, bazılarından sükût ederse o peygamberdir. Gelmiş sormuşlar, Resûl-i Ekrem ise onlara ashab-ı kehf ile zülkarneyinin kıssasını bildirmiş, ruhun durumunu ise açıklamamıştır. Zaten bu ruh konusu, Tevrat'ta da izah edilmemiştir. 5 Tefsirlerde yazıldığı üzere bazı rivayetlere göre bu ruhtan maksat, Cibril Aleyhisselamdır, veya meleklerden daha büyük, ruhanî bir varlıktır veyahut Kur'an'ı Kerim'dir ki, o Cenab-ı Hak'kın emrinden, yani ezelî sözünden, vahyinden ibarettir, insan sözünden ibaret değildir.